


All We Need is Somebody to Lean On

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom Drop, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Sub Harry, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in an open relationship, with Louis as Harry's dom. However, Louis also identifies with his submissive side, and Liam is the only dom he trusts when it comes to submitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need is Somebody to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a series. It is not chronologically the first, but it should be read first, because all of the following works will build and develop the relationships further. Just keep reading!
> 
> See series notes for more information. 
> 
> Title is from Lean On by Major Lazer.

**Date: August, 2015**

**Location: Somewhere in America**

**POV: Liam**

It’s the middle of the night when Liam hears a knock on the door of his hotel room. He blinks a few times, rubbing his eyes and squinting at the clock on the nightstand. It’s 3:37, meaning he’s only been asleep for about an hour and a half, and only has another two hours until he needs to be up for an appearance on a local radio morning show. He groans, but pushes himself out of bed and trudges over to the door. His hair is sticking up in too many directions, and his white tee shirt is wrinkled beyond belief, so he really hopes it’s just one of their crew members or something. But he looks through the peephole and doesn’t see anyone, so his annoyance grows. He opens the door anyway, and immediately all his annoyance floods from his body as he drops down to a crouch, brows furrowing in concern.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” he asks, lump rising in his throat as he looks at the boy kneeling in the hallway with his hands behind his back and his head down, hair falling in front of his face.

Louis closes his eyes, swallowing hard and clenching his jaw. He looks like he wants to answer Liam, but can’t. Liam doesn’t know what’s stopping him, but he knows how to handle Louis when he’s like this, so he stands up and reaches out to run his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Come in and we’ll work this out,” he says, taking a step back into the room. Louis leans forward onto all fours and crawls into the room, going to curl up near the side of the bed. Liam shuts the door then sits down on the bed, reaching out to cup Louis’ cheek, drawing his face up to look at him.

“Is this about the show?” he asks. Louis shakes his head so Liam guesses again.

“Zayn?”

Louis’ eyes close briefly, but that’s not it either. They both miss Zayn, but it’s been a couple months, and while there’s still a wound there, it’s more of a dull ache of than the open gash all of them had felt when he first left. Liam rubs his thumb over Louis’ cheek, eyes softening.

“Harry?” he asks, quieter, because he knows he’s found the right answer.

Louis nods, but still doesn’t speak.

“Did he do something? Was he drinking again?” Liam thinks back to the time a couple weeks ago when Harry came back late from a club, completely plastered , with bruised lips and hickeys all over his neck. Louis had been upset, because the agreement of their open relationship was usually that when they were in the same city, they were only with each other, but since Louis had decided to stay in the hotel room instead of going out with Harry and Niall, he convinced himself that Harry had been within his rights to hook up with strangers, even though Liam thought it was a dick move.

That wasn’t it this time though, because Louis is shaking his head.

“Can you tell me about it then?” Liam asks. It’s a question, but the look he gives Louis lets the older boy know it’s an order.

Louis takes a shaky breath.

“He safeworded,” he says finally, voice barely a whisper as he looks away from Liam. “We were doing a scene and… it wasn’t even that intense. But he just… he didn’t want to do it anymore and he worded out and went to sleep in the other bed.”

Liam gets it now. Of course Louis would beat himself up over this, convincing himself he did something wrong. It’s the definition of dom drop, and Louis’ been here before. His confidence is usually shaky at best, and Harry has the potential to completely shatter the boy, and Liam isn’t sure he’s even aware of it.

Liam shifts on the bed to make space for Louis, then beckons him to get up and sit next to him. When Louis is seated on the bed, Liam cups his chin and forces him to meet his eyes.

“You are a good dom. You didn’t push any of his limits. Whatever made him use his safeword, it wasn’t you. It wasn’t anything you did, and it doesn’t reflect on you as a dom.”

Louis doesn’t react, but doesn’t pull away either. Liam squeezes Louis’ chin with his fingers.

“Did you hear me?” Liam asks.

Louis sucks in a breath, then nods once.

“Words,” Liam clarifies.

“Yes sir,” Louis mumbles.

Liam relaxes his grip, nodding approvingly. Inside though, he’s seething at Harry. The boy never seems to understand the consequences of his actions, the effects his behavior has on those around him. Louis loves Harry. Is head over heels in love with him. And Liam thinks that makes him a little blind to the way that Harry uses him.

He wraps his arms around Louis, pulling him to his chest and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m glad you came to me,” he says softly. “You know I’m always here for you.”

Louis nods again, slowly relaxing into Liam’s embrace. Liam can’t imagine how hard it must be for Louis, identifying with both side of the d/s spectrum. He knows Louis wants to be a dom, but that he needs so much validation and support, which can only really come from another dom. Liam thanks god that Louis trusts him, and welcomes the responsibility of caring for the boy. Their relationship isn’t sexual or romantic. Liam provides the structure and stability that Louis needs, and the understanding that no one else really can give him.

Liam rubs his hand over Louis’ back.

“Think you can sleep, love?” he asks.

Louis nods again and Liam loosens his grip on him to let him crawl under the covers.

It’s so late now, and Liam knows they’ll both be groggy in the morning, but he’ll never blame Lous for that. He promised the boy years ago that he would always be there for him whenever he needed him, no matter the circumstances. Honestly, he’s relieved that Louis came to his room tonight, instead of wallowing alone all night because he didn’t want to be a burden.

Liam pulls Louis close to his chest, working his fingers up through his hair. Within minutes, Louis’ breaths are coming in soft even puffs against his chest, and Liam closes his own eyes and joins the older boy in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short and probably a little confusing, but I promise the rest of the series will make everything make sense. Thanks for reading, and it would be excellent if you could give me feedback, because I need motivation to keep writing, and I want to know what people's thoughts are about the series. Thanks loves!
> 
> Also I exist on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com) sometimes if you want to come find me :)


End file.
